Firma con sabor a Revolución
by DouceDouceLuni
Summary: Una mordida dio paso a otras, y sus labios fueron mordisqueados con tal lujuria e ímpetu, que el inglés temió, se estremeció y empujó nuevamente al francés, esta vez logrando separarle de su cuerpo delgado.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Un beso apasionado. Locura napoleónica.

**Parejas ****involucradas:** Francia/Inglaterra. No se diga más :B

**Palabras: **450 (Sí, es una tontería muy corta, pero me gusta concentrar las cosas (?))

**Resumen:** Una mordida dio paso a otras, y sus labios fueron mordisqueados con tal lujuria e ímpetu, que el inglés temió, se estremeció y empujó nuevamente al francés, esta vez logrando separarle de su cuerpo delgado.

**Sucesos**** históricos ****relacionados:** El Tratado de Amiens o Paz de Amiens puso fin a la guerra entre Gran Bretaña y la Primera República Francesa. El tratado, que significó el colapso final de la Segunda Coalición, dejó sin solucionar cuestiones muy importantes, por lo que la paz duró tan sólo un año.

**Nota**** de**** autor:** Bueno, hacía tiempo ya que quería escribir algo relacionado con este tema. Tardé semanas en averiguar más profundamente, hacerme de una buena idea para esto y desarrollarla en el computador e_e. Otras semanas más en continuarlo (lo tenía hasta la mitad Uu). Al menos estoy satisfecha. Creo D: El final dudo que se entienda Dx Sírvanse este platillo previo a Navidad (?), disfrútenlo, saboréenlo. Traducciones no hay x'D Presionen el botoncito mágico al final ;A; Realmente me harán muy feliz si lo hacen!

* * *

><p><strong>Firma con sabor a Revolución<strong>

"_Paz,__ amistad__ y__ buena __inteligencia__"_ era lo que afirmaba en letras de oro aquel contrato. La firma elegante de Francis en tinta negra contrastaba con el trazo duro de Arthur.

Las miradas se cruzaron, frías y severas, por sobre los papeles. Las manos se encontraron con un bufido inglés, y un apretón que fingía cordialidad animó la situación. Las sonrisas falsas y nerviosas aparecían en todo el salón mientras los papeles eran retirados de la mesa con gran celeridad.

Un golpe sordo.

Los cabellos duros del británico se estrellaron con violencia contra la muralla. Francis rió maniáticamente, acorralando al menor a pura fuerza de sus brazos. Arthur frunció el ceño al intentar apartar al terco francés, pero no pudo moverle demasiado. La revolución aún hacía que su sangre hirviera, y el británico no evitó relacionar al gabacho embravecido con un caballo salvaje, que con movimientos frenéticos buscaba envolver a la yegua, pero… ¿Él una yegua? ¡Jamás! El gran Reino Unido no era ni comparable a una yegua. Él era más que eso. Él era miles de veces eso.

Y Francis estaba loco. Desde el día en que la Bastilla había sido tomada por los revolucionarios, los cambios se habían ido sucediendo uno tras otro. Se había transformado en una bestia maniática, que sólo pensaba en la _Liberté,__ Egalité, __Fraternité_, como si eso fuese lo único existente en el mundo. Ya ni de sus tan amados niños se preocupaba, y ahora era Arthur el encargado de cuidarlos... O de al menos verlos una vez cada cierto tiempo.

Un beso arrebatado entre bufidos de advertencia y carcajadas trastornadas. Las lenguas se rozaron, ardientes de pasión, luego de tanto tiempo sin siquiera haberse saludado de lejos. Sólo el deseo avivaba aquel gesto tan violento. Pero Inglaterra no se dejaría hacer tan simplemente. Una mordida dio paso a otras, y sus labios fueron mordisqueados con tal lujuria e ímpetu, que el inglés temió, se estremeció y empujó nuevamente al francés, esta vez logrando separarle de su cuerpo delgado.

Arthur jadeaba. Francis también.

Un último beso robado, fugaz y apenas consumado.

Arthur desvió la mirada. Francis continuó tarareando La Marsellesa al avanzar por el pasillo, con sólo una cosa en mente: Dominar de una vez por todas al inglés que hacía de su vida una tortura al mirarle con sus ojos de jade.

Reino Unido soltó un suspiro cuando Francia se alejó al fin por el pasillo, desapareciendo junto con aquella melodía que le ponía los pelos de punta. Se tocó los labios y sonrió.

- _That __was__ blood,__ bastard._

A lo lejos, una sonrisa llena de locura le contestó.

- Siempre tan conservador, _rosbif._ Ni a un beso con sabor a revolución te entregas.


End file.
